


My idea of perfection

by klancelot4life2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Evil Lotor (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealous Shiro (Voltron), Kidnapped Lance (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), pining shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancelot4life2/pseuds/klancelot4life2
Summary: A Shklance story in which Keith and Shiro like Lance and he likes both of them. But of course there must be some opposition so.... They obviously don't know they like each other and......Lotor likes Lance.Yes that's right folks Lotor's in the story.Please be nice this is my first fanfic. But anyway...Have fun reading!





	1. What's going on. (The tea.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith are together. They both like Lance and well.... Yh......

Shiro and Keith already both like Lance. 

And Lance? Well he liked them too.  
Unfortunately.....

Someone else likes Lance too and that happens to be Lotor, team Voltron's newest ally. What they don't know is the reason he allied himself with them, and that reason just happens to be Lance.

Let's get straight into it.  
Lance liked Shiro and Keith, so the moment they announced to the team they were dating Lance was quite literally heartbroken. He didn't know that they both liked him and were planning on asking him to go out with them. Lotor on the other hand was overjoyed when he found out, for he viewed it as less competition to win the hand of Lance. As Lotor could tell Lance liked them and they liked him. He would use this as a chance, before they got to lance, to comfort him. 

The plan was simple he would cheer Lance up, win his trust then make lance call in love with him. And if that didn't work.... Well. Lotor always had Plan B on standby (This is later revealed.)

Shiro and Keith really had no intention of hurting Lance's feelings when they announced their relationship in fact they wanted to do quite the opposite. They wanted to make Lance happy, by asking him out after that. But of course now were they to know that would happen.

Lance he didn't know about any of this: Shiro and Keith liking him, or Lotor's feelings either. Because Lance (I'm sorry to say) is dense as hell, to everyone and everything concerning him, quite the opposite with others though. He's what keeps the group together. He's what makes Pidge go to bed at night instead of continuing with her tinkering. He stops Keith from over-training. And Shiro never stresses with Lance around. He helps Coran and Allura with the castle. And hunk making meals or stopping him from working too hard with trying to improve the castle's firing system and defence with Pidge. And Lotor.... Ever since He joined the team He thought Lotor was working too hard so he brought him, his own version of, coffee every now and then. He does all of that and knows when to stop the team from working too much and yet....

He can't even realise the people around him who have feelings for him.  
That's how dense Lance is.

So, now.... Time for Lotor to begin begin Plan A: comforting Lance in his time of sadness (trying win him over.)


	2. Plan A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor trying to comfort Lance and win him over while Keith and Shiro get jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for a co-writer if anyone wants to, tell comment at the bottom.

Lotor began his search for Lance.

He had a blanket, tissues, and what he had found out (from close observation) Lance's favourite Altean film to put on the big projector.

He'd just checked Lance's room. No sign of him. Next was Hunk's and Pidge's room being that they were his best friends. Once again no sign of him. Maybe the training deck.... Lotor thought to himself...... Or maybe not as he scanned the empty area It was beginning to get on Lotor's nerves now could finding one, super good-looking boy, be so hard. Then again.... 'Oh' Lotor thought to himself. 'Maybe he's.....' He began making his way toward the stargazing deck, and just as he guessed. There was Lance curled up in a corner. Lotor instantly appeared at his side in his sneaky ninja way, in which no one could hear hear, laying the blanket over Lance surprising him. 'Oh! Lotor I didn't here you come in. Sorry I was just.....' 'I know..... You were crying, It's hard when the person you like, likes someone else or even in your case, the two people you like (being especially difficult because they're the ones together).' 'H-how did you know?' Lance questioned 'It was quite obvious.' Lotor said in a low calming tone, which relaxed Lance.

'Oh.' Lance looked away but Lotor lightly grabbed his chain and turned Lance to face him.  
'Its ok. You'll find someone better for example......... Me.' Lotor stated calmy. Lance was now to finding it hard to speak.  
'You....you like-?'  
This was when Lotor had all of a sudden made the bold move to close in on Lance and.....

Lotor was kissing Lance.

Lance didn't know what to do other than stare in shock, Lotor was kissing him, what else could he do?  
And this my friends is exactly when Keith and Shiro who had also been looking for Lance walked in. Here they were ready to pronounce their love for lance, and he was kissing Lotor. Jealousy began bubbling up inside them.

And just as they were about to leave in disappointment thinking Lance liked Lotor, Lance pushed Lotor away asking 'W-What are you doing, why... would you kiss me?' Realization hit Keith and Shiro. Lotor was the one who kissed Lance, not that it helped the situation it just made their new found hate for Lotor grow even more.  
They ran towards Lotor as he began to lean towards Lance again, clearly in attempt for another stolen kiss. Shiro and Keith tackled Lotor to the ground and dragged him away while Lance simply gaped as he watched all three leave the room, not seeing any of them for the rest of the day.

•••  
With Shiro, Keith and Lotor....

'What the hell was that?!' Keith yelled at Lotor once they were all away from Lance.  
'Whatever do you mean?' Lotor asked simply batting his eyes "innocently" .  
'You know exactly what we mean.' Shiro continued, face as stiff and composed as rock.  
'You know how we feel about Lance and you knew we were going to tell him. You backstabbing little snake!' Keith went on. 'And now you've just gone and ruined it. What on earth were you doing!?'  
'I was simply doing what I wanted to, you see I believe that Lance belongs to me, after all I love him more than you two do and could treat him far better.' Lotor answered. 

Shiro and Keith stared in disbelief. Lotor liked Lance too? In their state of stupor, Lotor shook off their grasp and walked away smirking.

He had won this battle but Keith and Shiro weren't giving up Lance without a fight.

They would win the war.


	3. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyyyy guyyyssss.....  
Guess what.
> 
> It's time for plan B and....  
Lance gets kidnapped. Tee-hee!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∆!!!!!PLEASE READ THIS !!!!!∆
> 
> I don't know how to draft so I'm still writing this chapter but posting it even tho it's not finished this is my way of saving it so this isn't the whole chapter there will be more this is just where I'm leaving it for today I'll hopefully finish it within the next few days.

Lotor wasn't exactly what you'd call a patient man.  
So when he had decided to engage plan B it was no sooner then a day after kissing Lance...

Lance was simply minding his own business in his room, still trying to figure out what happened the day before, looking out the window at the stars thinking of home when Lotor suddenly walked in. 

'L-Lotor! You scared me, what are you doing here?' Lance questioned.  
In reply to that however all Lotor did was smirk, for he knew what he was about to do would change a lot, for the better of Lotor. 

Lance grew suspicious and increasingly cautious especially after what Lotor did to him a day ago.  
Lotor was again, like the day beforehand, closing in on Lance. Lance expecting to be kissed again leaned away from him. Instead Lotor pulled out a cloth from behind his back, and before Lance could comprehend what happened his mouth and nose were covered with a cloth. There was something on the cloth, some enticing substance that was making Lance lose consciousness and....

He was out like a light.

Lotor lifted Lance up in his arms as if he weighed nothing and made his way out of the castle, with the blue paladin, towards his ship where his general's had been waiting for him.

•••  
With Shiro and Keith....

It was early morning so the last thing Keith and shiro expected to see was....

A tall purple figure with long silver hair strutting out the castle with "their" Lance.  
H What the quiznak?!

'Lotor's leaving the castle?? With Lance in his arms?!?!' Keith exclaimed.  
'What?!' Shiro gawked in reply.  
'Get back here you canaving, sneaky little quiznack!' Keith yelled at the galran ship running towards it as it left, just in time to see Lotor turn back and grin maliciously, waving at them in the most annoying way, making Shiro and Keith's blood boil,with anger and jealousy, but more regret from not making Lance their's sooner.

They were fuming, Lotor had won again.  
No.  
Even worse he'd kidnapped Lance! They ran to the others quickly explaining what happened in panicky rushed sentences.

Lotor would regret this, Keith and Shiro would personally make sure of it!  
When they got to him, they'd make sure he'd live to regret it.

They were getting Lance back if it was the last thing they did.....


	4. The plan to get Lance back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to get lance back, duh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∆!!!! PLEASE READ THIS!!!!∆
> 
> I'm still writing this chapter it will be finished in the next two days. Still looking for a co-writer of anyone wants to.

Keith and Shiro were going to give Lotor hell....  
This would be his undoing! As if he had any right to take their Lance

•••  
*With Lance*

'Huh...........'  
Lance sat up in a Large white bed with blue covers in a huge white room, two massive Windows on one side of the room with a gorgeous view of the stars which Lance loved so much. Thinking it was a dream Lance lay back down only for the covers to come flying off him a minute later after realising it wasn't.

Just then the doors opened and in waltzed Lotor in (truth be told) stunning, galran clothes.

'L-Lotor?' What am I doing here? And where is here exactly?'  
' ‘Here’ is my galran ship far away from the castle and from those people you call "friends".'  
'Erm...... Ok' Lance was processesing what was just said..... 'Err... Why exactly did you take me away Lotor, was it all just a trick pretending to be good so you could ruin voltron?'  
'On the contrary my dear, I had changed my ways however, it was you actually that enticed me back to the dark, forcing me to kidnap you.'  
'Me? What did I do to force you?' Lance questioned  
'Well your beauty of course you are the kindest and not to mention the most attractive looking out for those others and being so daring while still holding an air of grace around you, I couldn't help myself but to whisk you away.' Lotor said bluntly. 'And the Shiro and Keith matter' he muttered.  
'Shiro and Keith? What do you mean?'  
'I couldn't simply leave you with them considering they feel the same way I do. Lotor scowled.  
'They-They what?'  
'They love you, Lance. But no matter, you have me now, I promise to love you more than the two of them put together. including the fact I can provide you with a stable house, my castle. And unlike them I will never upset you.'  
'Lotor I-'  
'Hush my pet, I understand you're too happy to comprehend this all. Allow me to help you realise the reality of it all.' Lotor leaned forward and caught Lance's lips in a searing kiss, pushing him back onto the bed. Lotor reached out to Lance when-

The ship's alarm system started blaring, catching Lotor in a fowl mood for interrupting him and Lance. He brushed himself off and picked up lance bridal style in his arms. 'Looks like your beloved friends have come to pay us a visit, let's give them one they'll never forget.'  
'No! Leave them alone, I-I'll stop you, you can't hurt them.' Lance argued back  
'I didn't want it to come to this, however it seems you're still under their influence so I'm afraid you'll have to go to sleep again, my apologies Lance.' Lotor sighed pulling out a drugged cloth and holding it over Lance's mouth.  
Lance struggled to lift Lotor's hand, but Lotor was too strong for him and Lance soon passed out again. And Lotor cuddled him in his arms. 

•••

Previously in the Castle of Lions

'Where is he?!' Shiro yelled desperately  
'We're trying to find him, ok.' pidge calmly said  
'She's right Shiro, the best you can do right now is comfort Keith, he's clearly in need of it.' Coran inserted to the conversation, and Shiro turned and left the command deck. He found Keith in his room muttering something about ‘killing Lotor’ while sharpening his knife.  
'C'mon Keith let's to for a ride.'  
'What?'  
'To take your mind off Lance. The other's are working as hard as they can to track him down, so let's try to cool our heads by taking a spin on the Lions.  
Keith sighed, 'Yeah...... OKay, let's go.'

Shiro and Keith had been out flying in the black and red lions for a while when their was suddenly a transmission from the castle and Allura's face flashed into their screens. 'We've found Lance I'm sending you coordinates and directions, Hunk and Pidge are on their way too.  
'Alright, we're on the way now.' Shiro replied, and the video ended. 'Let's go get our Lance back.'  
'Lotor will regret this.'

Shiro and Keith had just arrived at the same time as Hunk and Pidge.  
They couldn't form Voltron without Lance and the blue lion so they had to make do. The plan was Hunk and Pidge would make a commotion causing a distraction while Keith and Shiro would move to where they thought was a blind spot for the ship and sneak in that way. Little did they know Lotor had already figured out their plan, and was waiting for the two inside.

Lotor walked down many winding corridors with Lance still in his arms until he turned a corner leading to a door showing Shiro and Keith within the room inside.  
Lotor strutted in, and just to make things more interesting he decided to raise their anger by kissing Lance on the forehead and placing him down by the door they just came in by, and getting into a fighting stance drawing his sword from it's sheathe.

And so, the battle begins..


	5. The fight (getting Lance back)

Lotor took his stance. Keith and Shiro came charging forward anger fueling them. Shiro with his glowing hand leapt for Lotor's throat, murderous intentions filling the air, while Keith slide tackled aiming to knock Lotor over.

Lotor leapt over Keith and Grabbed Shiro's wrist pulling him forward into his other fist, forcing him to lose the air in his lungs. Keith being dodged had slid onto the other side of Lotor next to Lance........... Exactly as he planned. Smirking to himself he gently slung Lance over his shoulder. He turned to see Shiro get wacked to the floor. 'Shiro!' Keith yelled drawing his attention. 'Catch!' He threw Lance into Shiro's arms. Shiro jumped up, and caught Lance, Lotor glared at them.  
'Lance is mine!' 'No he's not, you don't deserve to even look at him.' Keith replied without missing a beat 'Hmph, not like you two can stop me anyway, I'll keep him forever, whether he likes it or not.' Lotor stated coldly 'We'll see about that.' Shiro gasped, hauling Lance over and onto his back Keith charged again at Lotor this time actually aiming for chest with his sword but Lotor parried his attack and twisted away rather gracefully. Shiro couldn't fight very well with Lance on his back so he opted to using his left hand for supporting Lance and his right lit up Galran purple as he ran again at lotor catching him off guard, as he was sparring with Keith. 

Lotor was knocked back a few feet, his steps staggered. Shiro and Keith nodded towards eachother, and took off down the winding corridors, heading towards the Lions.

'You take Lance to your lion, he'll be safer with you. Me, Hunk and Pidge will fend off the guards long enough for you to make your escape.' Keith panted his eyes running over Lance's still unconscious figure in Shiro's arms.  
'Got it, but you're sure you'll be alright?'  
'Always.' Keith grinned back flashing Shiro a daring smile.

Keith ran to the right where the path split, going back to join Hunk and Pidge. 'Took you long enough' Pidge said knocking down another robot guard.  
'Yeah yeah, I hear you.' Keith replied slicing another in half as it was about to strike Hunk.  
'Is Lance in Shiro's lion then?' Hunk questioned Keith  
'Shiro will tell us over the communication comm's when they've reached there and we can go.' Keith stated, smiling partly at how easy it was proving to be........

\---

Shiro ran down the left path back towards his and Keith's lion. This was proving to be easier than expected he thought to himself as.... A tranquilizing arrow flew past him. Shiro turned to see Lotor. Giving him an icy glare, a slight smirk gracing his purple galran face.  
'You will hand my Lance back to me immediately.' He said cooly.  
Lance stirred slightly at the sound of his name unbeknownst to Lotor and Shiro.  
'He's not your Lance he belongs to team voltron and hopefully even more so to me and Keith, once we've told him how we feel.'  
'Oh please, as if he'd accept you two. He was so upset when he found out you and the red paladin announced you were together, and you know who consoled him? It was me.'  
Shiro felt a pang of guilt burst in his heart.  
'.......Perhaps if it were you two who got to him first he might've accepted but it was me. You've lost this just give him to me. NOW.'  
'You're right Lotor, we should have gotten to him sooner, but we have him now and we're not going to give him up to you.'  
'You had your chance black paladin.' Lotor scowled placing a mask over his face and pressing a button on the remote Shiro just realised he had. Suddenly a white cloudy gas filled the hall they were standing in.  
And Shiro places Lance down then took up a fighting stance ready to charge at Lotor but the gas was already taking effect and Shiro started falling to the floor unaware of what the gas was doing to him.  
Lance who had woken just minutes before, whilst Shiro and Lotor were talking now stood up. Having been drained of his consciousness by Lotor twice before now grew wise to his tricks and had known to hold his breath waiting till the gas dissipated before breathing again. 'Stop this Lotor, just leave us now.' Lance started 'I'm sorry, but I can't accept your love.'  
'You think you have a choice my dear Lance?' Lotor said stalking towards him, taking off his mask. Lance visibly gulped, when Lotor was in front of him, Lotor looked hungrily down at him. In a flash Lotor moved to pin him to the wall, and had Lance's hands above his head in one of Lotor's bigger hands. He used his other hand to grip Lance's chin and tilt his head up towards himself. 'You're mine. Now, where were we.' Lotor leaned in with full intention of stealing Lance's lips, when suddenly Keith tackled him to the ground with a growl.  
'Actually he's ours.' Pidge retaliated tying together Lotors hands and feet while Keith held him down. Hunk helped Shiro (who was starting to wake up) off the floor.  
'You guys,' Lands started 'how did you know to come for us?'  
'Shiro hadn't talked to us over the comm and we started getting suspicious so we came to see what happened.' Keith replied turning to smile at Lance.  
'Ok, he's done, let's go.' Pidge cut in after finishing with the ropes around Lotor.  
They made their way back to the lions ignoring the calls and insults of Lotor behind them telling Lance to come back to him. Lance rode with Shiro in the black lion as they made their way back to the castle.

\---  
Whilst in the black lion  
\---

'Hey.' Shiro said breaking the silence between him and Lance 'How much of the conversation I had with Lotor did you hear?'  
'...Most of it. I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop. Lance said  
'You weren't eavesdropping silly, you were unconscious and were just waking up its not your fault.' Shiro turned his head to smile at Lance. '.........And Lance... It's true, what I said, Keith and I do love you. Don't worry you don't have to answer us now but we'd love you to be our boyfriend.' Shiro continued stopping the black lion in its hanger, and climbing out. 'You can tell us how you feel when you're comfortable with it.' He held out his hand to Lance and helped him out the black lion, smiling the whole time.

•••

Lance had skipped dinner after hugging and properly reuniting with the others. He said he wasn't hungry which the others readily believed leaving him to his room. All but Keith and Shiro. They saw how Lance avoided their gaze, and could tell that he wasn't just, ’not hungry’ so they went to his room after they finished eating, intent on talking to Lance.


	6. The frick fracking (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ∆∆∆ PLEASE READ!!! ∆∆∆  
If you read the last chapter before I published this one there's a good chance you didn't read all of it I added more to it today before starting this chapter. So go back and read it please or the start of this one won't make any sense.

*Knock Knock* 'Lance? It's Keith and Shiro, we'd like to talk to you.'

Finding Lance's door locked and no reply they grew worried. Keith tapped in the pin to Lance's room, which he'd seen Lance do a few times (when he definitely was "not" watching him). The door slid open and the two stepped inside only to see Lance sleeping on his bed. They both breathed a sigh of relief.  
'He must have really been tired.' Shiro whispered to Keith  
'Yeah..... He looks so cute and irresistible, I just want to pounce on him.' Keith whispered back eyeing Lance's figure.

'Absolutely not, we said we'd take our time easing him into the relationship, and that's if be even wants to be with us.' Shiro retorted  
'Yeah, yeah I know, but he just looks so damn good.'  
'Ok, think of it like this. He does accept our offer but then we're taking it too quickly with him, and he gets scared.' Shiro explains.  
'I guess that would be bad.' Keith sighed  
It was at that moment Lance's eyes began fluttering open and once he caught Keith and Shiro staring back at him, he lifted his head quickly and hit it on the headboard of his bed letting out a yelp along with it. Shiro had to stop himself from cooing and Keith's face turned bright red at the sound.  
'Sorry we didn't mean to surprise you or barge in like this, we were just worried as you skipped dinner and didn't answer your door.'  
'Oh, ok then... How did you get in, I thought I locked it?' Lance questioned in return  
'Anyway, we wanted to talk to you Lance.' Keith nervously replied quickly changing the subject  
'Lance,' Shiro started 'I know we said we'd wait but, we were wondering if you had an answer to our offer.'  
'Actually.... I always have.' Lance admitted 'I love you two also, I have for a while now.'  
After hearing that Shiro couldn't stand it any longer catching Lance's lips with his own, this time however unlike Lotor's kisses Lance gladly kissed back, and once Shiro had reluctantly pulled away Keith impatiently surged forward using his hand in Lance's hair and turning his head towards him, Lance having little air left from Shiro's kiss breathed in only for Keith to use that opportunity to dip his tongue into Lance's mouth rendering him breathless. Keith pulled away after licking his lips and giving Lance a wink.

Then they all sat on Lances bed, talking and laughing a mess of cuddles and tangled legs.  
This was the start the needed.

•••  
One week later  
•••

Lance had been simply lying on his bed relaxing when the castle's speaker system went off and Allura's voice was heard 'We've found a Galran information centre, paladins get to your lions we're going to, infiltrate this ship take the information we need to and leave, let's go.' He shoved on his paladin armour and ran to the Blue's hanger.

They had all successfully gotten in without much trouble and were covering pidge as she backed into the ships system getting what they needed. 'Guys, I need to get to that computer.' Pidge informed them pointing to one on the other side of the room.  
'How will she get past there are too many here to cover her while she runs over there.' Hunk said. They all thought for a minute when...  
'Come get me you big heaps of metal!' Lance shouted at the robots jumping in front of the barricades.  
'Lance, that's too dangerous get back behind here.' The others yelled at him, but Lance was too busy trying to dodge laser guns to hear them.  
Pidge was able to get what they needed and said 'I've got it lets go.'  
Keith and Shiro charged forward with pent up adrenaline rushes from Lance's sudden stunt that they were able to take out all 20 robots by themselves. They all left in their lions and once they arrived at the castle the second Lance stepped out the castle Hunk and Pidge hugged him. 'Dude!' Hunk started  
'What were you thinking!?' Pidge finished  
'I know, I know, sorry I worried you guys.' Lance replied  
'Hey.... You two wouldn't mind if we borrowed Lance, would you? We need to talk to him.' Keith and Shiro told them  
'Yeah go ahead we're finished hitting now anyway.'  
'Thanks.' Keith retorted coldly grabbing Lances arm.  
Shiro grabbed his other arm and they made their way to Shiro's room in silence. Despite Lance trying to get them to talk saying things like, 'I'm sorry but it was just so pidge could get the information.' Or 'what are you guys doing?' Followed by nervous laughter.  
As soon as they arrived at Shiro's and Keith's shared room, Lance was pinned to Shiro's chest. Keith was kissing the ever-living daylights out of him while Shiro sucked marks onto the back of Lances neck.

'Do you have any idea how much you scared us?!?' Shiro quipped  
'I know, but I was only doing was needed so th-'  
Keith interrupted him by shoving his tongue into Lance's mouth, effectively cutting off the sentence  
'No, what's needed is for you to stay alive actually and not pull stupid stunts like you did today, do you understand?' Shiro growled.  
'Y-yes.' Lance replied breathlessly once Keith had finally let him go 'Good. Now, bring him over here Keith. This is how it's going to go, Keith is going to fuck you first, while I mark you up, that way everyone will know you're ours. Then we will swap, however at no point are you allowed to use your hands of do anything yourself, you're at our mercy and we intend to have you that way.' Shiro informed him, looking at Keith with a smirk. Keith swiftly pushed Lance do the bed and straddled him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆
> 
> If you're reading this now, I'm not finished but I will finish it within a month!!!!
> 
> ∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆


End file.
